


Synchronising Sunshine

by updatebug



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Body Horror, Dreaming of Sunshine - Freeform, Family, Fusion, I'm just visiting with a bucket and spade, Not my sandbox, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, Synchronisation, being mean to a guy who deserves it, relationships, the wonderful world of Silver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatebug/pseuds/updatebug
Summary: a Dreaming of Sunshine AU where Fusion and Synchronisation is a thing and how they deal with it. (mostly by torturing that Yuuhi guy).





	1. Background and discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silver+Queen).



**Background**

Suna will have nothing to do with Fusion or Synchronisation. To the Village Hidden in the Sand the idea of being so reliant on others, so unable to fight on your own stinks of weakness. It's one of the reasons that they're so good at poison. Evens the playing field. Fusion or not, with the right amount of Cobra venom and a carefully place senbon you are just as dead. (Sand never thinks that maybe, working so closely with others just might be a sign of strength).

Mist though, they have turned Synchronisation into a weapon. They learnt that, if you are strong enough, if your personality is powerful enough, than you don't have to match your wavelight to anyone. You can force them to match you. One of the first things that Zabuza learned in the academy. How to turn his light so that it doesn't slot with others, it hooks into them. Drags them onto his level. Forces them to fight on his terms, for his goals. But Synchronisation like this can be deadly. Not everyone can keep up. And those that don't push themselves to death. Dropping in exhaustion even as the rest of their Sync moves on.

If Hidden Mist have weaponised Synchronisation, then Hidden Cloud have weaponised Fusion. It's where their reputation as a bloodline thief comes from. Steal them when they're young. Force a fusion. If they're young enough you don't even have to worry about them fighting it. Their identity is swallowed up in the fusion until there is no them to worry about. One day, Hiashi will be horrified to learn what has become of his twin. Now standing guard over A as one third of Carasui.

Konoha is unique in seeing Synchronisation and Fusion as an opportunity for collaboration. It stresses matching yourself to others, compromising and working with the team rather than overpowering them. The will of fire helps. The core-deep belief that you are fighting for something more than your own goals, your own wants. Fighting for your village. Your Comrades. The other member of your Sync or Fusion. It is this focus on cohabitation that leads to Konoha's reputation for massive Synchronisations and for massive Fusions, managing Fusions of fours, fives and sixes even more! When most can barely keep a Fusion of two stable for long.

Pein's Rinengan is a terrible thing. It's power terrifying. But, the thing that Shikako finds perhaps the most terrifying when she faces him in battle, is his ability to break up a Fusion with a wave of his hand.

Iwa is a village of deception and treachery and trickery. Of knives in the dark and promises that they will not promise to keep. Like Konoha, they emphasise team structures. Like Konoha, they should be capable of unimaginably vast Synchronisations. Impossibly huge Fusions. But the hand that tips the poison is always watching for the dagger in their back. The Tsuchikage will trust no-one with that kind of power. Not even his own people. Instead, Stone has Units. Squads made up of eight - twelve Shinobi, trained to meet and match and fuse with their squad in every formation, until Synchronisations and Fusions flow like breathing between its members. They are the only country to successfully combine Fusion and Synchronisation (if only within these Units). Members Fuse in threes or fours and those Fusions are able to Sync.This is only possible due to the intense familiarity within the groups. They live together and they die together. Their squads may not be as interchangeable as Konoha's, but their Syncs and their Fusions are just as strong as the stone they fashion themselves after, and just as difficult to break.

Uzushiogakure was founded by a clan who's large chakra resources and gregarious personalities has the unfortunate side effect of Sync Blindness. They struggle to match their wavelight to others and their light chafes against others giving them a reputation for abrasiveness that will follow Kushina throughout the academy. This does not however mean that they cannot fuse. They do so frequently, instinctively and accidentally. Strong feelings pulling them into others with as little as a handshake or a hug. Naruto was touched rarely as a child. This is the reason why. The Hokage will always be silently grateful that Minato's genes tempered more than the Uzumaki colouring, giving Naruto enough sense to at least feel others and enough control to not be them.

For a time Orochimaru can mask his worse experiments as 'Fusions'. The creatures that he creates in his lab are monstrous. For all that some Fusions may appear Eldritch and for all that Forced Fusions may turn feral they are seamless in build. Their body fits them as though they were born to it because, in many ways, they were. Orochimaru's creatures are not like that. The Cursed-Seal taints their Chakra and their appearance and - though at a glance they might pass - the illusion shatters as you get closer.

Civilians rarely Synch. Without the life-and-death day-to-day of the Shinobi there is not much that can bind them so strongly and fiercely. Some Chef's will fall into the edge of Sync as they work the dinner-time rush. Some Farmers fall into an easy, repetitive comradary as they work the fields. But for many, Sync isn't part of their lives. Fusion is different. A Wavelight is not Chakra. Or it is, but only part of it. You do not have to be trained in its use to feel them. Nor to feel the bone deep affection for another that spurs most accidental and instinctive Fusions. Civilians mark a happy marriage by how easily the couple can Fuse. Siblings team up to gain the extra height needed to reach the cookie jar. But for them, Fusion is aprivate thing. An intimate expression of love and affection as personal as whispers under sheets, a newborns first laugh or tears in the night. It is not a weapon for war.

The secret of the Jinjuriki is this; They can fuse with their demons. Not often. Not for long. Not since before the knowledge was lost. But they can.

**Discovery**

Shikako first learns about Synchronisation in the first few weeks of the academy. It's the first sign that she isn't the only glitch in Kisimoto's universe. She had always been vaguely aware of the not-lights. Of how to easily fall in with Shikamaru's silk-over-sword glow to know when to go low-right to his high-left and destroy their opponents on the 4 year old 'ninja' battlefield.But the academy is when she learns that it's not just another chakra thing.

It's her first spar and, as luck would have it, she's up against the future rookie of the year. With his hot-candle-burn shine. Iruka calls time and something in them both goes blade sharp and still with the need to win, snapping together like a puzzle piece. For the rest of the match Shikako knows where Sasuke is going to strike and where to step to evade. She matches every step forward with step back, even as Sasuke matches every left with a right. Eventually a slightly bemused Iruka calls time and gathers the kids round to explain.

Afterwards Shikako figures out that if she twists herself just so, she can match Naruto's bright wave-light for just a moment before it spikes and she is knocked away. She learns how to curl inwards to match Hinata's gentle flow and how to burn with the deep magma of Chouji's. Iruka makes them meditate in pairs, and then in groups to feel for the gentle/sharp edges that make up their classmates. Then he takes them outside for impromptu games of capture the flag and tag, watching for the students that easily fall into sync with each other and which ones haven't quite learned to notch their jagged edges into one.

Most importantly he teaches them how to hold their wavelight like a breath beneath their ribs, preventing it from leaking out and matching during battle. But only for as long as they control it.

The second sign that there is a glitch in the system comes weeks later.

It happens like this: She wakes with a language that she will never hear in this life ringing in her ears. With tears swallowed on her tongue and the ache of an entire worlds' grief in her chest. She bares the loneliness and loss for barely more than a breath before she is stumbling down the hall and tumbling into her brother's bed. Shika grumbles as she burrows her was into the nest of sheets but obligingly curls around her, legs tangling together and brown hair indistinguishable on the pillows.

She is alone. Even here. And, on nights like this, it burns. She presses closer to Shika, feeling his breath tickling against her ear and his wavelight shimmering against her skin. The glow is the only thing that feels real in a world of paper-cut-outs and he reaches for it, pulling, even as she feels Shikamaru tug back. They topple into each other, blending together like the hairs on the bed and Kako is stuck by a wave of Shika's tiredness. They sleep.

** Kakomaru **  wakes reluctantly to the early sun peaking through a crack in the curtain. They groan and consider rolling over and falling back asleep. But it would be even more troublesome for Mum to come and wake them up.

They stumble as they get out of bed, not expecting their longer legs and wander in the vague direction of the door. Their third eye is gummed closed with sleep and their other two half-lidded in an attempt to put of truly waking up for as long as possible. Eventually they manage to pad downstairs and murmur good-morning to their parents.

(Shikaku and Yoshino stop to stare as they pass but Kakomaru's eyes are still closed, working off their slightly out of tune muscle memory, and they don't notice.)

They pause at the table, torn between their usual seat and their usual seat, before compromising by tugging the chair on the left further into the centre.

Kakomaru frowns, looking down at a table that is slightly too far away and hands that are slightly too big. Shikako had painted her nails a bright acidic green the day before but Kakomaru's nails are lighter, a pale milky green painted only across their thumb and index finger.

They turn to ask Shikamaru what he thinks but…they are Shikamaru, aren't they? But, they're Kako? They can't find Kako! Shika! Their breath starts to come in gasps, head whipping back and forth as they look for their  _brothersistertwin_  but that's who they are. Isn't it?

A bright light fills the kitchen and then Kako is on the floor, staring in shock at her brother, kneeling beyond the chair and staring back at her with the exact same look of shock plastered across his face. Kako glanced down at her hands. Small as they have ever been. Nail varnish just as vibrant as when she'd applied it.

Mum and Dad laugh and introduce them to Yoshiku.

Four years later, in a move that Shikamaru will forever insist was entirely Shikako's idea, Kakomaru walks into a tattoo parlour. They may only be eight, but Kakomaru is finally tall enough to pass for a genin.

Kako had henge'd a strip of cloth to look like a forehead protector and bound it tightly around their third eye. The tattooist is not a ninja. He may be on the look out for Fusions, but Kakomaru has the right number of limbs and, with their third eye hidden, are indistinguishable from any other separate on the street.

Kako is forever fascinated by a tattoo that only exists when Kakomaru does.

And, well, Shika figures there are worst things to have.


	2. Five Fusions that Yuuhi Shinku was scared of and one he really should have been

**#1 Kakomaru**

Kakomaru had a floating arm.

"Huh." They said, staring at the shadowy gap where their bicep should be. They were tempted to poke at the gap. But at the same time…it felt like it would be a little like touching an eyeball. Technically possible but squishy, disgusting and uncomfortable.

"Well," They mused out-loud, cocking their head to the side and opening their third eye for a better view. "That's new."

The part of them that came from Shikako was deeply curious, even as the Shikamaru part recoiled from the gap. It was the first time that they had been able to fuse since… **Gelel** …a shudder ran through them at the thought, almost splitting them apart, and they hurried passed the thought before that could happen.

They'd fused by accident. And for a moment Kakomaru had been too busy relishing in their own existence to notice the sudden elephant in the room. Or rather, the arm.

From fingertip to elbow their arm was exactly as it had always been. Flesh and blood. Broader forearms than Shikako but then, more delicate wrists than Shikamaru. The change lay in the elbow to shoulder. Or rather, the lack thereof. A thick black shadow stretched from their shoulder blade. It was the shape of their arm but intangible and, when the light hit it, the arm seemed to vanish, leaving their forearm hovering awkwardly in space.

Kakomaru tilted their head back the other way, all three eyes squinting as a sudden thought hit them.

"I wonder…"

The squinted at the shadow arm, thinking of reaching across the room, into the kitchen. Gradually, the black shadow of their arm began to stretch, wobbling slightly it reached across the room, fading as it did so until their flesh forearm was resting on the kitchen table. Several feet away.

"That is awesome!" Kakomaru grinned. "We can attack people without them ever knowing it was us! We can wear long sleeves and have a perfect alibi! We can never have to leave our bed again!"

There was a brief pause as they considered all of the wonderful possibilities that their new arm could bring. When they spoke again their voice had taken on the higher, lilting cadence of Shikako.

"We could also dish out some sweet, sweet revenge…"

Twenty minutes later, as they hid beneath Yuuhi's window having just tossed their floating arm through it, they wondered whether it was childish of them to use their newfound ability for a prank. It was certainly childish of them to do it while humming what Shikako had dubbed the 'impossible missions' song.

Five minutes later, the high pitched yelp that Yuuhi would let out when he found a severed limb in his desk drawer would have given them a happy enough memory to fuel a dozen patronuses…whatever a patronus was anyway.

**#2 Gaishi**

Shinku had had enough. It was one thing for that silly Nara chit to come to his office and disrespect him but it was entirely another to learn that she had been colluding with that irritant Ebisu and some academy instructor in an attempt to undermine him further. They had even co-opted his own secretary for the job! No doubt hoping to get information out of him, Shinku sniffed scornfully.

So, enough was enough. But, Shinku could be the bigger man. He doubted it was entirely the girl's fault. He knew who else was on her team. No doubt constant exposure to that…thing had corrupted her. He had even heard that their Sensei allowed his team to use with it! There was no telling the damage that that had caused.

As head of the Genin Corps Shinku felt that it was his duty to inform this Hatake Kakashi of the damage that was being done to his students. It was hardly the man's fault. He was a first time Sensei and clearly just needed someone with far greater experience to inform him of where he had fallen short.

When he arrived at the bridge where he had been informed that Team Seven often met the Uchiha and the Nara were already there although, unfortunately, their teacher was nowhere to be seen. They straightened when they noticed him, eyes narrowing.

"Good morning Yuuhi-san." The Nara said.

"Good morning Nara, Uchiha." Shinku manfully ignored the disrespectful address. It would all be resolved shortly. "I need to speak with your teacher. I was told he would be meeting you hear."

The two shared a brief smirk that Shinku was unable to interpret.

"Kakashi-Sensei isn't here yet." Nara said, tacking an unconvincing "Sorry" onto the end.

"Well when will he…" Shinku broke off as, with a wave of chakra, something crashed onto the bridge. He stumbled backwards, coughing from the dust that had been stirred up.

"Sensei?" He heard the Nara say and, when the some had cleared he looked up at what had to be one of the most bizarre Fusions that he had ever seen.

If it wasn't for the Fusion's vast height and broad shoulders it would have passed for an ordinary man, that is if it hadn't been for the man's clothing. He was wearing some sort of tracksuit, bright green trousers patterned with geometric orange shapes and a black tank top. His hair appeared dark grey at first, until you noticed that it was actually individual strands of white and black, slicked back t the front and then exploding out into wild spikes. A thick strip of cloth ran across the bridge of their nose but left their lower face bare.

"Good morning, MY CUTE LITTLE STUDENTS!" The Fusion bellowed. "Are you BURNING with the fires of PROGRESS?"

"Oh my god." The Uchiha whispered, eyes wide in horror.

Shinku finally managed to pull his eyes away from the Fusion's general everything to notice what he was carrying. Or rather who. Hanging from his arms were two of Gai's students. The branch Hyuuga and the Clanless Girl, both wearing identical expressions of exasperated resignation.

"I have decided," The Fusion began, thrusting one hand into the air in a victorious pose and apparently failing to notice as they dropped the Hyuuga onto the floor, "That your PASSIONATE teamwork could benefit from some light SPARRING."

The four students shared a look of absolute horror and, despite himself Shinku felt a brief moment of pity. Clearly the Jounin instructors needed more of his guidance than he thought.

"That seems highly unfair!" Shinku announced.

The Fusion pinned him with a look of utmost attention, his laser focussed stare somewhat unnerving to be under as he cocked his head to one side and said "oh?"

"Well," Shinku continued. "A branch Hyuuga and a Clanless orphan against the children of the Uchiha and Nara heads? Surely it would be better to find them sparring partners that are of a similal level?"

"I see." The Fusion said, thick eyebrows furrowing dangerously, before the Fusion abruptly straightened. "Fear Not Concerned Citizen! My Students will all Perform with Adequate Skill, Professionalism and Ability. If not, they shall run five hundred laps of the city's walls!"

There was a brief moment in which the students all shared another heavy glance and then the Clanless girl spoke.

"Don't you mean that you'll run - "

"No, No." The Fusion brushed her off. "I think that you will be the ones doing the running here. In fact, if you have time to question my methods perhaps a brief warm-up run is just the thing you need to IGNIGHT YOUR FLAMES!"

The four shared another glance and then booked it to the training field.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" The Fusion chuckled. "I see that my students are eager to begin!" With that he flipped open a thick purple book that Shinku recognised as one of his wife's favourite romances and leapt in the direction of the training ground, taking off so hard that he left a gouge in the floor and disappeared from view.

Dimly Shinku decided that it would be best not to bother Kakashi with the news of his students disrespect.

That gouge was looking particularly crater like.

**#3 Hinaji**

Hiashi examined the missive in front of him and frowned. Of all of the clan members that he would expect to receive an official complaint about, his daughter and his nephew were not on the list. He briefly registered his daughter and nephew's chakra behind the door and allowed a long moment of silence before finally calling;

"Enter."

He was examining the missive again, only looking up when he registered that only one set of footsteps had entered the room.

"Good evening, Uncle-Father." The Fusion announced, kneeling politely before his desk. Hiashi frowned, feeling both Hinata and Neji's chakra within them.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Hinaji, Sir." There was an eerie echo to their voice, like someone was whispering the same words half a second behind.

"Hmmm."

Hiashi examined the Fusion carefully. It was certainly one of the least homogenised Fusions that he had ever seen. Their hands looked almost as though two people had pressed the backs of their hands together, ten fingers on each hand and able to curl into a double fist that Hiashi didn't doubt would be deliver a hefty punch. Their face was androgynous and pale, the classic Hyuuga eyes peering out from a thick curtain of thick dark hair. One half of the Caged Bird seal was etched on their forehead.

"Stand up." Hiashi said.

They did so.

Hiashi frowned. Their feet, like their hands gave the impression of to people, perfectly aligned and back to back. They had two pairs. One set facing towards him the other facing backwards.

"Turn around."

They did.

Well. That was the source of the whispered echo then. The back of the Fusion was identical to the first down to the exact same face peering through the hair. The only was to tell this side apart from the other was that its forehead held the other half of the Caged Bird seal.

"Stretch."

Again, the Fusion complied without question running through a brief workout. They were clearly double jointed, able to bend each limb equally in either direction. In truth, Hiashi had never seen a Fusion better suited to the Hyuuga Clan Style. Their second face eliminated their bloodline's blindspot. Their second palm gave them greater dexterity for using Gentle Fist and their double-jointed limbs meant that they would be twice as effective in their use of the ultimate defence. Or even his daughter's new style.

"Sit."

They did so. Not bothering to turn back around. Both faces were equally functional then.

"Would you like to explain why I have received a formal complaint from Yuuhi Shinku regarding the conduct of Hinata and Neji during a Genin Corps lecture?" Hiashi asked.

The Fusion didn't even have the decency to look guilty, merely staring at him with the same placid expression on their face.

"I am unsure Sir. Yuuhi-Sensei placed a request for a Hyuuga to provide a demonstration for his Genin. We complied."

"I see." Hiashi turned the missive over in his hands. "And you were unable to this individually."

"As the father of our respected Kurenai-Sensei we merely wished to fulfil our duty to the best of our ability. We feared that Yuuhi-Sensei would be offended by the presence of a mere branch member and took steps to ensure that he would have ne reason to complain."

Hiashi raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Truly." Hinaji was quick to explain. "The relationship between Yuuhi-Sensei and our respected Kurenai-Sensei is very important to her. We would do nothing to cause trouble for her."

Hiashi sighed. "Very well." He waved a hand in dismissal. "You may leave."

The Fusion stood and began walking backwards out of the room.

Hiashi shook his head and tore the complaint in two. He and Hizashi had had Yuuhi as team-leader on a mission once. He'd been hard pressed to stop Hizashi from killing the older man. Yuuhi had not been subtle in his disdain for the branch family.

Besides, it was nice to see his and his brother's children finally getting along.

**#4 SakurIn**

In the last two years the Kunoichi club had grown. With a regular influx of members with each graduation and the constant poaching of active duty females into this little group their numbers had grown. Eventually the girls had had to rent a room for the club’s use. If Yuuhi had been familiar with the concept of sororities, he most likely would have considered it similar.

The thought of being seen near one of That Girl’s projects grated. But it seemed he had no choice. His daughter seemed to have vanished from Konoha. This…travesty of a training programme was the one place she was guaranteed to be.

The door jingled as he entered – its cheerful chime a mockery of the entire ninja industry – and a feminine voice echoed it with an enthusiastic;

“Good morning!”

He glared in the direction of the receptionist, pushing his glasses further up his nose and flaring his wavelight in authority.

The woman bowed her head, fine strands of pastel pink hair framing a delicate and sightly face, her hand folded perfectly on the desk in front of her.  

“I have an appointment with Yuuhi Kurenai at 11:45” He announced, glancing at the clock. It was 11:30. But, if one was not early than one was late and to be late was unacceptable.

“Of course, Sensei.” The woman murmured. “I will inform Kurenai-san of your arrival.”

She stood, a statuesque beauty with all the grace of a Geisha, granting him a perfect view of a slim body, wrapped in the heavy folds of an exquisitely decorated kimono. She knelt to open a door that Yuuhi hadn’t noticed, half hidden as it was behind a paper screen.

She was gone for only a moment it seemed before she returned, bowing before him and informing him with a murmur that; “Kurenai-san is occupied at the moment but will be available to meet with you at the time of your appointment.”

“Very well.” Yuuhi sniffed. “It seems that my daughter at least has passible taste in staff.”

The woman bowed slightly lower and Yuuhi absently noticed that her hair was almost long enough to brush against the floor.

“If I may, Sensei.” She began, “would I be permitted to know the purpose of your visit.”

“You may _not_.” Yuuhi snapped.

The girl bowed impossibly lower and retreated to her desk with a heartfelt apology.

“Oh, very well,” Yuuhi relented. She was very beautiful, and the thought of a sympathetic ear was appealing. “My daughter has finally done her duty and granted me an heir. She even had the foresight to deliver a boy. I am here to remind her of her duties to the clan and to instruct her of the necessary training that my heir shall receive.”

“I see.” There was something hard in the tone that had Yuuhi shooting the girl a sharp glance.

“Apologies Sensei,” The girl said, head turned towards the clock which now read 11:47. “It appears that Kurenai-San is running late. Can I interest you in a refreshment?”

Yuuhi nodded. “Green tea. I should have been offered refreshments as soon as I arrived but considering this programme’s…dubious origins I shall overlook this slight as a product of your poor training.”

“Thank you, Sensei.” The girl said, disappearing through another well disguised door.

The clock had counted five more minutes before she returned, a steaming pot of tea carried on a tray that near-dwarfed her delicate hands.

She bent to rest it on a low table near him and stood up for the first time giving Yuuhi an unobstructed view of her face.

Yuuhi flinched backwards, a shiver of disgust caught in his chest as he looked at her. She was clearly a Fusion. One of the more merged ones he had known, but still. The only clue to her status her ugly, unnatural eyes.

Each eye had two irises and two pupils, each one blending into the other in a disgusting figure of eight. The irises weren’t even the same colour, blue and green mixing together where the irises merged and staining each other turquoise.

Yuuhi shuddered and hid the disgust on his face with his teacup as he took a deep gulp. The Fusion had retreated back to it desk, placid smile plastered back across its face and acting by all means as though it could see nothing wrong.

He should have known better to think that That Girl wouldn’t have found some way to taint even the secretaries of this place. Imagine, a Fusion just there, interacting with normal people as though its only purpose wasn’t as a weapon.

He took another deep gulp of the tea to steady himself.

Another five minutes passed on the clock before the first cramp hit him. He doubled over, dropping the teacup and ignoring it as it shattered, choking out something about the hospital and staggering from the room.

He had barely left the building before SakurIn was signalling Kurenai with the all-clear and carefully disposing of the tainted tea.

It would be months before Yuuhi would learn that the ‘Secretary’ was an assassination specialist. Combining Sakura’s knowledge of the body and Ino’s love of plants to create unique, painful and, most importantly, undetectable poisons.

**#5 Team 7**

Yuuhi Shinku only ever saw Team Seven Fuse once. Once was enough.

The thing that came out of them wasn’t a Fusion. Wasn’t even a person. It couldn’t have been.

Oh, it had a humanish form. Two legs. Three arms. A head.

And then it became other.

Lightning arched up two of its arms, crackling across its shoulders and dispersing into hair that stood upright as pale and brittle as glass.

Its face was cast in shadow, four red eyes peering out from a mask of black and, inexplicably, surrounding one glowing blue eye in the very centre of what should have been a face. That one blue eye was somehow worse that all four Sharingan. Burning with determination and anger.

The very air around them seemed to tremble with their might, a cyclone of leaves and degree surrounding them, their edges and points honed with chakra to become razers and knives, shredding any who tried to get too close.

From their back tendrils of shadow and flame and lighting had formed, lashing out at the enemy and picking them off nine at a time. Just like the demon that one of them claimed not to be.

Until his dying day, Yuuhi would deny that he ran.

Even to himself.

**+1 Yuuhi-Nara**

The Fusion laughed.

Technically the Fusion laughed thrice. Once for each mouth. A big booming chuckle, an asthmatic wheeze and a sinister snicker. All three wreathed in violent promise.

“A little girl and an old man. That’s all they could send?”

Beside Yuuhi The Girl was still. Probably frozen in fear. The Fusion was after all a behemoth. Three or four members. At least. It towered above them.

The prison break had come as a completes surprise, a betrayal within the very heart of T&I and now the village was scrambling to get the escapees back in their cells. It was just Yuuhi’s luck that he’d wound up with the most dangerous of them. And just his luck that he had only a child for back up.

Still. He reached for his Kunai. It could not be said that he did not know his duty.

“An old man and a child are all that is needed.”

The Fusion blinked as That Girl looked up at him. Her mouth was pressed together in a thin line and her dark eyes burned the same way that Fusion’s had all those months before. Then she flared her wavelight and _yanked_.

There was not much common ground between Yuuhi and That Girl. But they both understood Duty. And they both _despised_ traitors. It was enough. Yuuhi flattened his wavelength against himself, letting her steamroll over him and pull him in.

It hurt. Hurt in a way that stable Fusions didn’t. Muscled burned and tore as they twisted into new shapes and bone splintered into shard to be moulded around a new form. He howled as his legs snapped and his spine cramped, the only thing keeping him together the fact that The Girl hadn’t made a whimper since the Fusion begun.

The Other Fusion wasn’t laughing now.

Yuuhi wasn’t sure why. And he was still Yuuhi. Or, half of him was.

Their body was lopsided. A single pair of legs branching upwards into two distinct torsos. One his. One the girls. He stretched his fingers, feeling the shadows that roiled beneath his skin and the explosions in his fingertips. It was _glorious._

Enemy-Fusion made a soft sound and two heads snapped round to lock onto its shaking form. Something primal and desperate and hungry rose from deep within him and they lunged, both halves in perfect agreement as they dug their fingers into the Enemies flesh until they could feel the pulsing wavelight beneath and _pulled._

The Fusion crumbled. Four figures tumbling onto the Konoha dirt. They whimpered against the pain of the forced separation and Yuuhi scoffed, even as his other half looked on in sympathy.

Later, Yuuhi would sit in his office and remember the pull of another body fighting next to him. Joined to him. He would flex his hands and remember the way that shadows and seals had run through his blood and how the light had looked beneath the enemy’s skin and felt as he had torn it open.

He would remember.

And he would _want._


End file.
